Curiosity
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: "'Will you stay over' These were the words that were running through Sasuke's mind for the past hour or so. He laid in the cramped bed and waited for the dobe to awaken. They were four simple words, but he couldn't help but wonder, why?" SasuNaru boyxboy slight OOC?


**A little idea I got today. I've been wanting to write a SasuNaru and was unable to think of anything x.x AND I've been wanting to buy cat ears and a tail. So I figured why not put that together and make a cute little fanfiction out of it x3 I hope you all enjoy :3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I shall soon own teh kitty ears :3_

* * *

Will_ you stay over?_

These were the words that were running through Sasuke's mind for the past hour or so. He laid in the cramped bed and waited for the dobe to awaken. They were four simple words, but he couldn't help but wonder, why? Just earlier the day before they were fighting as always, then after their daily routine he asked the raven haired boy to stay the night. They're supposed to be rivals, so why?

Sasuke looked beside him at the sleeping boy. He was sprawled across most of the bed, making it very cramped for the guest. Naruto did own a full size bed, which left Sasuke with plenty of personal space, but as soon as the blonde fell asleep he had taken over. Sasuke's tail flickered with frustration. He wanted to wake the boy so he could both have room to stretch his aching limbs and ask him the nagging question, but he didn't dare. The other side of him wanted to enjoy the peace he had left before the energetic boy woke up.

He stared again at the ceiling. It was almost completely insignificant, but the raven still wanted to know why. It was eating him away inside. There had to be a reason considering Naruto was angry with the other boy for a majority of the day before. There also had to be a reason because not a word was exchanged between the two after Sasuke agreed to the sleep over. If you even wanted to call it that. If the dobe wanted a sleep over then they would have small talked or chatted about little things in life, or have a serious conversation about the bigger things in life. But no. No words were exchanged between the two. None.

He looked over at the dobe again. He was asleep with his arms and legs outstretched. He looked as if he had come in the room and flopped right down on the bed. His mouth hung open and his ears were relaxed. He was sleeping heavily, and having a nice dream. His tail was swishing black and forth slowly. The raven smirked at this. He reached his hand out to pet the moving appendage, but then withdrew it. He had always wondered what it felt like. His was smooth, like silk, but he wondered how soft it really was compared to how soft it looked. He didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde so he sat there and watched curiously as the yellow-orange tail flicked back and forth. Eventually his tail rubbed gently across the raven's hand, which caused him to stiffen and immediately look over at the blonde. He sighed, he was still sleeping. He noticed how the blonde's ears had perked up though. He smirked again. Cute.

The raven glanced at the alarm clock on the other side of the dobe. It read 11:45. Sasuke's stomach then growled. It was about time for lunch and the dobe was still sleeping in. Damn. "Naruto, get up," the dark haired boy said semi quietly, but loud enough to wake a normal person. He shook the boy slightly, which resulted in the blonde mumbling and pulling the covers over his face. Sasuke's ears flattened. Damn dobe. Sasuke smirked, placed a hand around the smaller boy's tail, and pulled. "OWWWWW! Argh!" The blonde was on all fours in an instant. A low growl was coming from the back of his throat. Sasuke's ears perked at his sound. "Sasuke-teme! Why did you do that?"

"It's almost noon and I knew if I didn't do that then you wouldn't wake up," he said, looking away with his eyes closed. The signature Uchiha move.

"Say you're sorry." The raven looked over at the blonde with confusion. Normally, he would do the same back or worse, but he looked genuinely hurt. He sat on his bed on his knees caressing his tail, looking like the raven had just killed a puppy. "Sorry," he said in defeat.

The blonde smiled and stood. His ears perked and his tail swished vigorously. "So what do you want for lunch teme?" Sasuke looked at him. What was his issue? Why was he all of a sudden acting happy? When two seconds ago he was hurt and the night before he wouldn't speak a single word to the boy? Sasuke glared and scoffed. "What's your issue?" His ears flattened.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "You're all happy and cheerful right now but last night you wouldn't speak a word to me."

Naruto looked at the ground. "I had a lot on my mind..."

"Then why did you invite me over?" The older boy was obviously irritated. The blonde turned his face slightly and fiddled with his tail.

"I-I didn't want to sleep...alone." The raven's features softened up. "Why?" He was curious now.

"I-I've b-been having terrible nightmares...And I thought i-if maybe I invited you to sleep over...I would be able to sleep better...with you here." The blonde turned away, obviously embarrassed by his slight confession. Sasuke, still sitting on the bed, reached out for the other boy's hand. "Naruto..." he almost whispered. He didn't know why, but the next thing he did confused the hell out of the both of them. He pulled the blonde down to his level, and connected their lips in the middle. He kissed him. Why did he kiss him? He didn't care. Almost right away he came to terms that he had feelings for the ridiculous blonde boy. And when the younger boy's lips disappeared, disappointment came about in the raven.

He glanced at the blonde. Naruto was looking away with a blush across his face. He did not look angry or horror stricken, so the other took that as a positive reaction. He had no clue what their friendship or relationship in general had come to. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to be with his blonde dobe now. Sasuke ran his hand over the other's, before pulling him down again into a laying position. Sasuke laid on his back stroking Naruto's hair while his head rested on the other's chest. Sometime he looked like such a little kid. Both of the boy's tails flickered contently, and when Sasuke started scratching the blonde behind his ears, he fell asleep once again.

"Sleep Naruto, I won't leave."

* * *

**Soo yeah, I hope you liked it :D Just a short little one shot, but I shall be figuring a longer story soon :D I just have to come up with ideas :D**


End file.
